Training
Training is a term used to describe the act of raising your skills artificially, similar to "practicing" a skill in order to enhance it. Melee To train your melee skill (sword, axe, club, or fist), you have to fight a monster or another player and must hit your target for blood, that is making it bleed and loose HPs. Each time you are being hit or hit a target, you spend a combat try, regardless from the success. Making a blood hit, allows you to advance in melee/shielding skill for maximal 30 combat tries. This means that when two monsters are hitting you and you are hitting one, you must hit for blood at least every 10 combat rounds (equal to 20 seconds) to use the skill advance for all of your combat tries. (Each combat round you spend one combat try and the monsters spend two.) For one monster the time becomes 15 combat rounds (equal to 30 seconds). To not kill the training monster too fast, it is usually better to attack it with a weak weapon and not hit it for blood too often. It is recommended to use: for sword fighting a knife, for club fighting a crowbar, and for axe fighting a sickle. Targets can include, but are not limited to: * Other willing players. * Monsters found in great number, such as Goblins, Trolls, Orc Warriors, Bandits, Rotworms, Dwarves or Bears. * Monsters summoned or convinced by a willing player, or yourself, that have inherent healing abilities. Ghouls and Monks are the most popular, though Dark Monks, if convinced, can prove especially effective for a knight. * Monsters with the cloning ability, such as Slimes. In this instance, it is imperative that the "mother" creature remain alive, while the "clones" suffer damage from your weapon. Knights advance fastest in melee training, with the highest skill being 116. Paladins can also advance in melee skills at a reasonable rate. Several Paladins currently have melee skills in the 60-65 range. Druids advance slightly faster than Sorcerers, but since the introduction of wands, melee skills for the mage classes have become irrelevant. Distance Training distance is the same as melee (see the melee section), except that distance will increase faster if you bleed your target more. One blood hit is approximately twice the benefit of an instance of your opponent blocking your attack. Distance is a paladin's primary skill only, and so knights will not benefit from distance as much. The reason for this is because despite a knight's ability to carry a lot more than a paladin, their skills increase at a much slower pace (paladin's distance skill increases exactly twice faster than knight's melee or shielding skills) than a paladin's, and 40 is considered high (compared to over 100). Thus, any other vocation would benefit from training another skill. Rookers may also take up the skill, due to the attack of a spear, the damage output may encourage them to train it. However, in the long run it isn't practical to rely on it as a primary skill, due to their lack of capacity. Shielding Your shielding skill will subsequently rise if, in addition, you have monsters attacking you while bleeding your target at least once every 30 successful blocks. The creatures need not bleed you, nor must they be of a certain strength. Additionally, any creatures attacking you beyond the 2nd will not add to your shielding skill. Thus, 2 creatures is the optimal number of training creatures for shielding advancement. Knights and Paladins both rise in shielding at equal rates. The Target Dummies Training with Target Dummies are the most effective way of training, those monsters have an infinite amount of hitpoints so your skill will raise quickly. The disadvantage of not having any creature to raise your shielding can be fixed hiring a mage who summons weak monster to attack your character or buying Spellwands and using them till they break so they summon Mad Sheeps. You need to be at least level 75 to use this training. You can enter the lair where the dummies are after completing the Shadows of Yalahar Quest. Magic Level Each magic level requires a precise amount of mana to be spent before advancement. Simply casting spells will further your progress meter accordingly. Prior to the 7.6 update, mana was only counted in 20-point blocks, discarding any mana from spells costed beyond the last multiple of 20. With the introduction of wands, which use as little as 2 mana points, this feature has been replaced, and every mana point spent is now counted toward the progress meter. Fishing To advance your progress meter in this skill, you must fish on water squares with fishing rod. Almost every water square (that is not accessible from the inside of a protection zone) contains single fish, and you have to fish it till you catch a fish. After that this square won't give you any more advancement and you have to fish another square. You must wait around 30 minutes for the fish to respawn and be able to advance farther in your fishing skill or move to another fishing spot. A good method is to fish one square at a time, starting at one corner of the water and working across the screen, clearing one row at a time until you have fished all the squares. This allows you to keep track of where you have caught fish so you do not waste casts on squares that are already cleared. See also Fishing. Setups Training is a long and arduous process for any vocation. When training, it is important you utilize the best possible methods available to ensure the fastest progress. Listed below are the various options available to players. Training with monsters If you've got a friend or hired someone to summon a monster for you or if you chose to train with slimes on Optional PvP worlds, then keep a few things in mind: * Always remember that you don't need to get hit for blood to make a shielding advance. You simply need two monsters hitting you while you make blood against YOUR target once every 30 combat tries (which equals ten rounds due to the 2 creatures attacking you.) * Breaking the shielding of the monster is important, granted the target can handle it. Have two monsters attacking a Monk or Dark Monk while you attack third in each round allows you to hit for blood more than 50% of the time on average, and for very little damage. Simply push the Monk or Dark Monk's monsters until they attack in chorus, and follow it with your own weakened attack afterward. * Note that when training with ghouls, you will likely take 25-30% longer to advance due to their inability to function with the shield-breaking system used on Monks and Dark Monks. * Make sure your monsters are not moving, as if they do, they waste 0.4 seconds. * Distance attacks work differently with shielding, and as such, timing your attacks after timed misses by monsters will not add any measurable benefit. * Have enough shield skill or armor to reduce to a minimum the monster blood hits on you, if they blood hit, they will start to get more skills and you will start to fail in blocking them, resulting in more damage to you, which leads to you getting a new monster to train. Also, if they are making blood hits on you, while you are hitting them, they will get shielding skills. This will make it harder for you to make blood hits of your own. Training with players Training with players is an acceptable alternative to the ideal Monk/Dark Monk situation, and far better than ghouls or slimes on average due to the stability of a partner, but is impossible on Optional PvP worlds. * As with training on monsters, you must deal blood damage once every 10 attacks for your training time to be optimal, with 2 monsters attacking you. * It is not worse to train with more than one partner simultaneously (i.e. the triangle training). Just make sure everyone is getting attacked by two people/monsters at the same time always. * Whatever the setup is, try and make sure you are near water to fish (or have lots of food like brown mushrooms). * You are a target as well as a trainer in this scenario. As such, make sure your armor level is low enough for your opponent to bleed you. For two knights with melee skills of 90, using a 7-power weapon, on full defense, will make blood with broken shielding on armor values of 11 enough times to optimze training. * Distance attacks work differently with shielding, and as such, timing your attacks after timed misses by monsters will not add any measurable benefit. * Shield breaking is not necessary when pvp training if the target does not need to advance his own shielding skill. For instance, if a knight were to train on a mage, the mage would simply not equip a shield and wear enough armor to make training possible. * It is not possible to train on players in Optional PvP worlds, while you are able to attack a member of a rival guild it is not possible to gain skills off of either them or a summoned creature. Tips To further your progress, employ the following tactics: * Bring plenty of food for prolonged training sessions. Ham provides the best gold piece per HP ratio, while brown mushrooms provide the best weight to HP ratio. Eating will not only allow you to heal during PvP training, but it will allow you to cast spells in general and advance your magic level. * Have two creatures attack your target in unison, and then proceed to attack it afterward. This is a phenomenon known as "shield-breaking", meaning your weapon will penetrate your target's defense value, which has been occupied by the first two attacks. Note however, that distance fighting automatically bypasses shielding, so this method is not necessary for distance training. Furthermore, this tactic will not work on targets that are not friendly, via convincing, summoning, or PvP training, as monsters will not attack other cratures that are hostile toward you. * In PvP training, make sure your partner is wearing as little armor as possible to encourage more bleeding. The amount of damage he can take is directly equal to the amount of life he regenerates while eating, plus HP gained from any healing spells he can cast with regenerated mana. * When training with slimes you'd like to bring as much food as posible since slimes tend to hit high from time to time. Find a spot, where only two slimes are able to attack you simultaneously. (Note that slimes can push parcels so don't count on it to block a slime from getting to you) * On less populated worlds a good training technique would be hunting in places with rather large amounts of creatures, while being on defensive or balanced mode. * While training, make sure that the creatures attacking you shall move as little as posible, since if a creature moves, it looses about 0.4 seconds of response time that would otherwise be used towards him fighting. So each time it moves you lose 0.4 seconds of shielding advance by him. Good places for training * Near the Desert Dungeon Quest place. On the passage before entering the quest room, you'll find a slime. Lure the mother slime to the down hole that you went up to go behind it. There only 2 slimes can hit you at once. * North of the Amazon Camp you'll find a cave with 1 Bonelord and 1 slime. Kill the Bonelord as fast as posible, it will most likly run to a space in which he is trapped that you will also use as your training spot. (Northern point of the cave) * Thais Ancient Temple, is the most popular training place for low level knights. There are several places to stand in which only 2 slimes can hit you. * Venore rotworm cave. There is a huge slime spawn, but without any spots to train at all. At the point farthest to the north east you will find a roping place. Just rope the mother slime upwards and stand in the corner of the ladder spot so that only 2 slimes may hit you at the same time. * Venore in house of Wyda, lure slimes of the south for the house, and enter in room. * Fibula Dungeon on the first level underground. There you will find on the left huge cave with many rotworms and carrion worms. It's dangerous while surrounded, but there are a plenty of spawns so you won't have to wait too long. * Troll's cave south-east of Thais. On the deepest level there are few rotworms and good corridors to train, but beware of unwanted skeletons with its life draining. * Liberty Bay If you go North East of Liberty bay you will find a cave full of Novice's of the Cult. There are also many dark monks. Make sure you bring two convince creature runes with you. Convince two dark monks and then rope them back up. From ground level you can take them anywhere across Liberty bay to train. It is strongly recommended that you use small stones on these creatures. * There are many places to train at Tiquanda, and slimes spawn everywhere. * Dwarf Mines. On the first and second level underground, there are lots of places with dwarves and rotworms. Put some parcels or other item so that only two monsters can attack you. * A cave below Ab'Dendriel, often called Ab'Dendriel Slimes Cave, where there are slimes spawn. * A good place for long-term solo training is on the first floor of the Dark Cathedral. There you will be able to lure the solitary Dark Monk by the second floor stairs to a place in the eastern portion where Bats are known to spawn. A convince Creature rune and enough mana are needed as well. Dark Monks, like their larger, older cousins make excellent training tools, because of their intense and rapid healing rates, and high HP totals. *Zao Orc Land, in the cave where you obtain the Skull of a Caveman in the Unnatural Selection Quest. Two slimes spawn there and can be trapped just west from the stairs. This is a very secure location, as there is a sealed door just before you enter. * Port Hope. West of the temple there is a tower that people lure slimes to and rope up. Stand in the corner where only 2 slimes can attack you. There are also many other places in the north and north-west plains of Port Hope where the trees and jungle grass only allow you to be attacked by 2 slimes at once. There are numerous slime spawns in that area which can be lured. * The sewers under Carlin have many bugs which makes it a perfect place for newly arrived players with low skills who can't train on summons and need to train in monster spawns instead. Bugs don't flee on low health and this makes them ideal training monsters. * If you are a Paladin, a good idea is to hunt Goblins with the Small Stones that they drop as they are excellent for training, you'll loot them faster than they break, and can later be used for training elsewhere or sold for fair amounts of money at high quantities. * If you have more than 80/80 Skills, you can choose training with 2 Gargoyle at Formorgar Mines(you need to complete until "Formorgar Mines: Mission 1 of The Ice Islands Quest) or in the Farmine Mines (you need to complete until mission 5 of The New Frontier Quest), since they are hard skin, it's difficult to kill it with Training Weapons, also they heal themselves a little bit, so it's perfect for Training. Keep in mind that Gargoyles run with low health. * If your equipment is good enough and you train on non-healing monsters (ex. Rotworm) it is good to use 3 monsters to train. That is because when you kill one, the other two still increase your shielding at the optimal rate and you can start hitting the 2nd monster before the 3rd spawns. That way you save a lot of time in longer periods instead of training on just one monster left after second was killed. Training strategies and examples Category:Game Terms